


Rooftop

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:55:06
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Not young; never young. But new, sparkling, like fool's gold. Sammy: wide innocent eyes, big grin, dorky hair hiding a head all full of facts."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Rooftop  
Author: Impertinence  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sam/Dean.  
Notes: Preseries. For [ ](http://notthequiettype.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notthequiettype.livejournal.com/)**notthequiettype** 's birthday. She asked for pre-series Wincest.  
  
  
  
New.  
  
Not young; never young. But new, sparkling, like fool's gold. Sammy: wide innocent eyes, big grin, dorky hair hiding a head all full of facts.  
  
He's Sam, Dean's Sam, and that's new, too. Seeing Sam every day is one thing, but getting handjobs in the back of the movie theater, picking Sam up from school and taking him home to their bedroom, going to the park at midnight and necking on the bench – that's even newer, weirder.  
  
“This is totally against school rules,” Sam says, breaking Dean's trail of thought.  
  
“Shut your face, dweeb, and get in the car.”  
  
“Dean, I can't just leave early!”  
  
“It's computer sciences, you're acing that class.”  
  
“Doesn't mean I can up and leave just 'cause you want me to.”  
  
“Yes, it does.” Dean cocks an eyebrow at Sam. “C'mon, man, it's only a few hours. Who's gotta know?”  
  
“Dad will,” Sam grumbles, but he gets into the car.  
  
“How could he possibly find out? He's in fuckin' Montana now. They don't even have cable.” Dean gets into the driver's seat and starts the Impala smoothly.  
  
“He'll know,” Sam says grimly. “He knows _everything._ ”  
  
Dean rolls his eyes because, honestly, could Sam get any wussier? He's like, King of the Pansies or something.  
  
All the same, he hastens to reassure Sam. “No, he won't,” he says. “Because I'll tell him the truth.”  
  
Sam laughs harshly. “Oh, right, I'm sure. The truth.”  
  
“I will!” Dean insists. “I'll tell him that school was teaching you the wrong things, and I picked you up so I could educate you in the ways of life.”  
  
Sam's cynical eyebrow isn't quite as good as Dean's, but the kid is definitely getting there. “Really.”  
  
“Yeah.” Dean pulls into the alley between Main and E street and stops the car. “You know, teach you the important stuff.”  
  
“You are so whacked,” Sam says, shaking his head.  
  
Dean pockets the keys and raises an eyebrow. “Well, you ready?”  
  
Sam blinks at him. Dean sighs impatiently and gets out of the car. “C'mon,” he calls, and starts climbing the apartment building's ladder before Sam has a chance to protest.  
  
He's standing on the roof by the time Sam catches up, red-faced and staring at the ground, because Sammy's scared of heights. “Not funny, Dean,” he says, but Dean just catches him by the wrist and pushes him against the huge, potted tree that someone's growing.  
  
“Oh God,” Sam says when the wind blows.  
  
“Look up,” Dean says, and when Sam's eyes – hesitating, scared to death – dart up to the blue sky, Dean goes to his knees.  
  
“See?” he murmurs, and licks hot stripes on the denim of Sam's jeans before undoing his pants. “Education.”  
  
Sam laughs and grabs at nothing when Dean opens his mouth and sucks Sam in.  
  
“Right,” he says. “Okay. Sure.”  
  
New, this; new and pretty fucking awesome, as far as Dean's concerned. Sam's fingers thread into Dean's hair and he holds on, pulling Dean closer; and there, on the rooftop, Dean makes a promise, to himself and to Sammy.   
  
This won't always be new, but it'll always be; it's as simple, and impossible, as that.  
  
 


End file.
